Genie of Mine
by Eternal Spark
Summary: Nataku narrates the legend of a prince that was forced into the life of a genie and guess who's his ancestor?!?
1. Prologue The legend of the Genie Prince

**Genie of Mine  
**By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
Revised: Wednesday, January 25, 2001

Pairings: You just have to wait and see....

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine!! WAAHH!! THE HORROR!!! But the other characters are! HEHEHE

Warning: I know it's gonna have lemon...I know that for sure...just gotta work towards it! sap, angst, sex...blah blah blah...Ah the injustice of it!! Dedicated to Amanda-chan and Novea Rikuo. Hey. You guys are great! This chapter is just a flashback and to introduce our dear narrator Nataku!!! 

*applause from the ML as a very large but gorgeous Dragon enters*****

Nataku: Thank you...Thank you...

Sparky: It isn't everyday you have a dragon be the narrator, right Tuku-chan

Nataku: That is Nataku, Spark...So...when will I see my Little one?

Sparky: Wu-bear is around here somewhere. Him and the kids went shopping at Pathmark for dinner.

Nataku: MMMM!! Lunch!!! Time for a bar-ba-que!

Sparky: ^^;;;;;; Now I've got another dragon for an in-law...

Enjoy!

* * *

Did you always wonder about destiny...of a perfect mate created just for you? Humans call it the red strands of destiny while others...not known to the wakeful eye...know of the secret society working specifically with the task of creating soulmates. 

Let me take you on a journey...

A journey not known to the human eye but the world of magic...a time when fairies lived and the life of a genie was not like you see on television. 

Made you think? Caught your interest?

Good.

A dragon is supposed to keep a human's interest and fear is a powerful tool but it can be used and misused. Only someone with the true spirit of heart can conquer the evil of fear and jealousy. So young humans...come with me...as we venture into my realms...the realm of magic and mystery... to the neighboring land of Araba, royal city where the most powerful of all magic users in the middle Eastern continent lived. A land deep within the sands of the Sahara Desert that no mere mortal would dare venture. Shall we continue onward, young human?

* * *

**Prologue-The Legend of the Genie Prince**

Yelling and loud screams rang throughout the High Council Hall as people venture into it. There had not been a need for the royal court of Araba for centuries but that time would now come to an end as the prisoner, barely a teenager stood his ground in the center of the great hall encased within by magical shields and wards. His lithe body stood there, surrounded by his peers and family members...people who despised his very existence from the moment he was introduced to the court as a babe though he would not harm a soul. His head bowed in complete sorrow and remained silent as the trumpets blew announcing the entrance of the council members with their black robes shuffling behind them.

The boy would not look at his own family members. The very scene horrid as members of his own family scoffed at him, cursing him for even being born. But the worse part was a majority of the uproar was from his very own half-sisters. Twenty witches of the twenty-eight stood not too far from him, maidens who hated him with a passion and he didn't know why. He knew it was spurned from jealousy, pissed because he was the true heir of the throne since no female could ever rule Araba. The laws made sure of that.

So there the various women stood in the first seats, across from him...pissed that this mere half breed could even think he would succeeded their father only because he was the only boy of their clan. But they had plans and if their plan succeeded, he would be no more. 

"SILENCE!"

The room hushed, becoming as quiet as a mouse as everyone became seated in their respective boxes. All but the beautiful prisoner standing in the center of the room, awaiting his judgement.

Treizus Europus, Leader of the Executive High Council would act as judge during this trial. He was highly upset about the whole ordeal but he had no choice. He was sworn by the codes of their land just as all the magic folk were. The poor child of one of his closest friends would meet a cruel fate by his own hands. He sighed before he spoke. "Child, you are brought before this court on the high crime of allowing a human to know of our existence. These are serious charges. How do you plea?"

The young boy remained silent, his shoulders slumped forward...never once letting his unusual amaryllis eyes share contact with the judge. He felt that any word spoken from him would incriminate him further so he chose not to speak at all, which was quite unusual for the hyper child.

The wizard judges looked at each other, not wanting to proceed knowing that the whole charade was a plot against the little heir but given the circumstances and the evidence, they had no choice but to proceed. "Duoseque Michel Maxellus...you are hereby banished from the land of Araba! Your very name will be erased from all ledgers, documents and scribes of history!"

Tayla Aion Maxellus, eldest of Duoseque's sisters smirked in victory. Yes...Things were going just as planned. She giggled to herself as her devious mind celebrated the impending death of her half brother. Hahaha! And the best was yet to come!! That goodie goodie insolent snot of a baby brother was gonna know his place...at the bottom! She waited... watching her pitiful pathetic younger brother whimper as the final judgement was about to be passed.

You could feel how heavy the weight of the air changed within that room. The tinies of whispers ceased as everyone stared at the head judge. 

Treizus shook his head. So it was true. The looks that Muhammed's eldest child gave her brother had enough venom to kill any being, whether magical or human, with a single glance. "That girl had to have something to do with poisoning her father. I knew something was wrong with she became involved with that Sahed. That snake! I must continuing my investigation in secret but for now..." he thought silently, "...I must rescue my dear Muhammed's favorite child." He thought a moment trying to stall for time. The crime for a human to see the forbidden world was death but because Duoseque was of royal blood, he could not kill the child. He would not kill the child. Instead...after moments of thought...he came up with a solution that would be hard for the young boy if only he could survive it. 

"Because the crime was so heinous..." he began, his voice bellowing through the hall as he watched the beautiful boy shivering, his body wracked with numerous wounds of his ill treatment while in jail, "the punishment must fit the crime..."

"Yes...he will die!" Tayla thought triumphal. Her other sisters grasping hands awaiting their combined victory.

"...the child prince, Duoseque will be bounded. ALL are bounded by the laws of any criminal against the rules of the Magic Guild and you will not be an exception." A strange bottle appeared into the judge's hand as he continued. "Duoseque...look at me!"

Amaryllis eyes finally looked up, tears flowing down his heart-shaped face as he now realized what his true punishment would be. "You will be a slave to your master, Duoseque. Confined to the law of the Genie...which is the lowest form of slavery imaginable to our people. Death will be your name as well as your friend, Sorrow will be your destiny and your only comfort..."

Tayla smiled. Yes! The brat will feel her pain!! The pain for an eternity!!! But her words were stopped when she heard the judge continue.

"...but....my child...since you are so young that you are not totally the blame for your actions...I will give you some lenience. " He watched Tayla's face change. Good...she will not like what I'm about to say. "Your punishment will continue until hearts are pierced and the soul of a earth dragon can be awakened to set your soul free."

Duoseque blinked in confusion. "Earth Dragon? Heart piercing? I do not understand, High Council..."

Treizus smiled. "You must find love, young one. You must find your true mate...the true master of your heart...the true owner of the bottle that you will now inhabit. But be forewarned...if you do not before your true age of seventeen complete cycles...you will die but only to be born again to start anew. I will now create the spell to send you to the future, young prince...you will remember nothing until the time of your final judgement."

"WHAT?!?" 

Everyone turned to the crown princess in shock of her outburst. "That's no sentence!!" That's injustice!! That bastard poisoned our father and you give him lenience!!! Why won't you kill him!!!" Her sisters grabbed her then, trying to silence her before she said anything else but she continued to rant! "Never!! You hear me!! You will die, dear brother! I sware on my life that you will suffer as no one has ever suffered before!!!" And at that moment, she struggled against her sister, clawing her way away from them, trying to reach her brother...but it was too late.

Treizus had started the spell, raising his hands high in the air as the bottle levitated. Duoseque just watched...standing perfectly still. Everything was lost to him...his dear father dying on his deathbed even as his sentence was going on...to weak to stop this. His dear mother...murdered before his eyes...though no one would believe him because he was half-human.

Such a silly prejudice against his mother's kind. His human friends, the only gift he would miss and why he sacrificed himself in the first place, were nicer to him than his own people...especially the human Quatix. The blonde boy with the odd aquamarine eyes and born from a captured slave had been his secret best friend for so long. Though he seemed out of place, they both shared that unique aspect of understanding...what it was like to be a misfit. But now even his friendship would be lost to him now...just as his freedom would be. A single tear dropped from his eyes as he felt the golden light of judgement surrounded him, lifting him into the air, slowly covering his body like a warm blanket.

Suddenly, loud roars broke open the doors and bellowed within the room, sending people scattering into a panic. Duoseque slowly turned, feeling his powers slowing drain from his body, wondering what was the commotion. His mouth opened, screaming at the intruder! "Shini!! No! Stay back!!"

But the large ebony panther would not. She would never disobey her master but he was in danger, as she jumped into the light letting it surround her body also.

He didn't understand her as he continually stared at his pet, his beloved friend, since his birth. The unusual panther was now sacrificing her life for him. "Shini? Why did you do it?"

Though she could not speak with her mouth, she could speak with him through his mind and his heart. "Friend...no alone..." Those simple words. Duoseque felt the intensity of her love for him even as the light enveloped them and merged with the bottle.

And so the judged prince, charged into the life of a genie disappeared from existence as if he had never been born.

But though it was forbidden to keep records, Duoseque's own nursemaid who loved the child like her own son ventured into the human world swaring never to return again, and straight to the human Quatix. The first thing she did was make sure he knew everything that had transpired, breaking the promise she had made to the young prince before his exile. She made Quatix promise that he would never ever forget the kindness of his friend. Quatix swore on his grave and promised the woman that his people will always remember the tragic life of the magic prince, forced into the life of a genie. 

And so for generations upon generations, the legend of the genie prince was passed down through Quartix Mohammend Abdul's family. Through the years and many marriages, Abdul eventually became Winner and until this day, the existence of a cursed genie prince was only a legend....

Or was it....

TBC


	2. Chapter one Blondie and Chester

**Genie of Mine  
**By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com  
Revised: Wednesday, February 14, 2001

Pairings: As of this moment, 1x4 and the rest...You just have to wait and see....

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine!! WAAHH!! THE HORROR!!! But the other characters are! HEHEHE

Warning: ^^ Nothing yet but I must work for lemonade...I know that for sure..Ah the injustice of it of not having it!! 

Dedication: Yes! I'm dedicating this chapter to Amanda-chan and Novea Rikuo! Hey. You guys are great! and also to Moon Lily who needs to smile for me today. ^_^ 

* * *

**Chapter 2- Blondie and Chester!!!**

Cleaning Day!!! Quarte giggled in spite of himself, thinking lovely happy thoughts. (1) With a bat of his aquamarine eyes and a pout to seduce the grumpiest of men, our golden G boy had successfully gotten the guys to help him clean the mansion! Sure his home was huge and he had servants at his beck and call...but sometimes...even servant needed a break. Quarte adored all his help, most of whom had practically raised him in one way or another since his father was away on his various trips. In his opinion, they should have gotten a vacation a very long time ago...like when he was born! But by Allah he was gonna give it to them if it was the last thing he did! 

But how?! 

Telling a thousand people to get the hell out for a day would not be easy and knowing them they would not leave the safe house unless there was a good reason. So when Trowa spotted our loving but troubled blonde sulking in the livingroom, he couldn't help but ask what was wrong. Quarte, unable to keep his sorrow in, couldn't help spilling out all his guts to his uni-banged comrade.

With all that in stride, Trowa knew how much Quarte deserved a break from his overprotective family and wanted to do something special for his friend. It wasn't too long ago when Quarte had helped him and his koi, Heero get together and now was the time he could repay his friend with a very much-needed present. For you see, Trowa had been secretly talking online with his other friend, Millardo aka Zechs Marquis while everyone was fast asleep. It was hard to believe but Zechs was actually a cool guy once you got to know him. With their many conversions, he found out that Zechs had a huge crush of Quarte and Trowa was still trying to get the platinum god to profess his love to the Winner heir. But Zechs (and it is very hard to believe this one. Even to Trowa who was still in shock) was too shy to even think about approaching the earth angel, thinking the shy blond was too precious for a mere mortal to catch. 

How the heck was he gonna get this two together?! 

This would take some real skill...but nothing is impossible for a Super Trowa, Gundam Pilot! So Trowa brainstormed though it didn't looking he was doing anything in his usual stoic manner, trying to figure out a way to help both Quarte and Zechs, without either party knowing what he was doing.

So...with quick thinking, a devious mind and good intentions, he proposed a plan for Quarte to get all the staff out the house and have fun doing it. The plan was as follows: Since the birthday of Quarte's deceased mother was approaching (2), it was customary that the male heir of the family holds a special ceremony as a memorial. The ceremony would last only 24 hours and only the heir and his designated bodyguards were allowed to remain on the grounds. Only after those 24 hours would they be allowed back if they wanted to because if he remembered right...his mother had always given the staff the day off before her birthday...seven days before Christmas.

And that was why Quarte, our blonde extraordinare, was so happy at the moment in his great big ole empty house!!! Just him and the guys!! Ah!! They were going to clean the house from top to bottom, just a little bit of light dusting since everything was naturally clean anyway and typical security checks. Board games were also on his agenda later on as well as a nice dinner to complete the day (3). Sigh...what he wouldn't do to have a certain platinum blonde bishounen over for dinner...

"Oi! Q-chan....you up there?"

His happy thoughts were briefly interrupted by none other than the braided boy wonder himself Duo calling from below. Our arabian babe disturbed in a good way, walked over to the attic stairwell since he was cleaning the attic at the moment. He didn't want to shout across like he had no manners. "Yes, Duo?" Suddenly Duo popped his head up like one of those "Whack A Mole" games that you see at carnivals or amusement parks and Quarte burst out laughing. "He really does act like a cat." He thought to himself.

Duo stared perplexed at his friend, his goreous violet jewels fringed with dark chestnut lashes blinked at his friend in confusion. "What's so funny?"

The blonde angel just collected himself before he spoke, stifling another giggle. "Nothing...why are you up here? I thought you were cleaning the kitchen. (4) 

"Ha...Ha..." he replied sarcastically, his braid bouncing as he spoke irritated. They wouldn't let me!!!"

Quarte blinked in confusion. "Who wouldn't let you?"

"The guys!!!" he exclaimed, " Heero pulled me by my braid right before I started to mop and told me to find something else to do."

"Where are they now?

"Heero checking the security systems, Trowas's cleaning the living room, flipping like a damn acrobat all over the place...trying to impress Heero...again...and Wu stick up the ass' fei is cleaning the kitchen!" Duo was pissed at them! The way they acted towards him was like he couldn't clean a damn kitchen! So what he couldn't cook worth a lick but he knew how to clean a house. "Damn idiots!"

Quarte laughed then, unable to contain his laughter anymore. The look on Duo's face was so priceless. But something caused him to abruptly stop as another thought flitted through his mind.

"Are you jealous, Duo-chan?"

Violet eyes blinked. "Jealous? Of what?!?"

"I mean you liked Heero for a long time and he already told you he was interested in Trowa. Aren't you upset the least little bit about their relationship?"

Duo smiled. Mother dearest was worrying about his welfare again. Quarte was always worried about his well being, more so than any of the other guys did. It was hard to admit when he found out about the relationship between the perfect soldier and bang boy and there was a moment when he was actually pissed about the whole deal but soon even that passed...since someone else was preoccupying his thoughts...and his dreams. A blush crept on his face and he regained his composure. He couldn't let Quarte know about that...not just yet. He smirked before he began his retailation. "You should be more concerned about your little crush on Sexy, Q-chan."

Quarte's face reddened. "It's not a crush!!! I just admire him...that's all."

"Sure you do!!" The chestnut youth leered as he spoke. "Admire huh...How well his jeans fit over that nice butt or how ever does that uniform fits over those bungling, thick...?!"

Quarte turned redder than an blood for that wisecrack and bolted towards Duo to attack! Quarte got the upper hand as he bopped him on the head playfully and began chasing him around the attic. "Get back here, you brat!!" The race was on! You would think Quarte would catch Duo easily especially by his hair but Duo and his street smarts, dodged every step laughing at the antics of his beloved friend. He was so proud himself. His skills did come in handy at the most convenient of times. Their hi-jinks went on for a time until they were both too exhausted to move with Duo sitting down on the dusty floor leaning against an old trunk while Quarte sat across from him chuckling as he motioned the peace sign. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Quarte yelled at his comrade playfully, "Come here, blabbermouth and help me with that trunk!" Pointing the trunk he was lying against.

Helping each other up and dusting off each pants, the two friends, Blondie and Chester (5) grabbed the sides of the trunk, moving it slightly to the side of the room. Large clouds permeated in the air as the two began fanning away the massive amounts of dust feathering throughout the room. Quarte had to run to the window just to breathe, letting the dust filter outside while Duo acted like he was having an asthma attack.. 

"What are you trying to do? Kill the great Shinigami?! I thought this place was cleaned on a regular basis, Q-chan?"

"It is! We only store stuff up here, Duo! Some of my great great grand father's stuff is up here. And from the looks of this trunk, it looks like it hasn't been touched in years! I don't even remember it being here?" He started to fiddled with the lock but it was rusted shut.

Amarylis eyes squinted. "Now that's a first. You don't know what's in your own attic?!"

"Sure I do! I have everything categorized, alphabetized, and separated by size, quality, and color." He exclaimed cheerfully.

Duo just shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the other items they had to move. "Let's just look at the rest of your junk stuff."

"Junk?! ." He replied and he began chastising Duo about his family heirlooms and other stuff that had to be inspected.

They were so busy moving stuff around that they never heard the strange clicking sounds nor did they see the strange mist seep from the tiniest crack of the trunk. It wasn't until Duo crossed the room for the tenth time in that direction moving some old clothes when he noticed it.

"Uh, Quarte?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you open that old trunk?"

"No! Couldn't. You saw me when I tried." An old varsity trophy his father won in his high school days, gleamed in Quarte's arms before he placed in back in a box.

Duo stared at the trunk, scratching his head while the other hand went on his hip. He didn't know why but he felt weird all of a sudden. "Well...I hate to sound weird...but it's open."

Aquamarine blinked as he swiftly walked back across the room to where his friend was standing and stood beside him staring at the unlocked trunk. "That's weird. Wait...You picked the trunk, didn't you?"

"Uh...no, Quat."

"So how it open?"

"You're asking me? It's your trunk!"

"Maybe it's haunted!"

"Haunted?! Quarte screeched his displeasure, "Stop teasing, Duo!"

"Ah...Maybe Zechy-poo will protect his baby!"

"That's it!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

And the chase began again!! The boys totally ignored the trunk...

but inside someone's room...

a stuffed panther blinked golden eyes...

and smiled.

TBC

Author's notes: 

  1. Wouldn't you love to know what on his mind!!!
  2. His mother is deceased in this fic along with his father.
  3. Dedicated to Ryoko and Jesse...I know you two did the Board games stories!!!!!
  4. OO;;;...Damn! Even I wouldn't let Duo in the kitchen by himself.

Duo: HEY! I Resent that!! I can cook!!  
Sparky: I know, luv...but this one can't!  
Duo: OO;;; Oh...

  5. Blondie causes Quarte's blond...and Chester...get it! ^^;;;; Oh...boy....--;;;;


	3. Chapter two Lions, Tigers and Panthers!...

**Genie of Mine**  
By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com  
Revised: Tuesday, April 10, 2001

Pairings: As of this moment, 1x3, 6x4, 5+Sally Po, ?x2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine!! WAAHH!! THE HORROR!!! But the other characters are! HEHEHE

Warning: ^^ Nothing yet but I must work for lemonade! I know that for sure! Ah the injustice of not having it!! 

Dedication: Yes! I'm dedicating this chapter to Novea Rikuo, who is currently my muse!!! (Seeing Novea getting embarrassed!! Giggle)

* * *

**Chapter 2- Lions and Tigers and Panthers! Oh My!!**

Quarte patted Duo on the back as he watched his friend slink up the stairs. 

Duo was tired which was a new one in their book. Totally exhausted from cleaning the attic, all Duo wanted to do at the moment was have a nice hot shower accompanied by a long soak in the tub before dinner. You would think with all his energy that nothing could exhaust him. Yeah right. Try a very hyper Quarte with caffeine in his system. It was around three when they took a break and Trowa being the nice person he was, made a special brew for Quarte-Expresso Latte' Supreme. 

Not a wise choice. Quarte was running around the attic like a wind up toy, ordering him to move this box there and another box here seconds at a time. 

He had to giggle thinking about it. Quarte look possessed! Walking over to the mirror, staring at his complexion, Duo saw that his hair was an absolute mess. Most of the strands already coming through the tangled braid and beginning to unravel. 

"Sigh...Bath...Bath..." he began to chant as he moved around the room looking a change of clothes.

Duo knew there was some time left before dinner and right now was the perfect time. He was going to use this much-needed break wisely. Peeling off a sweat soaked shirt that clung to him like a glove, he continued on to his pants, then to his socks and finally shoes. Duo then grabbed the black towel hanging off the bathroom door and venture in his sanctuary.

The bathroom resembled your typical bathroom: Long deep black porcelain tub, deep enough to fit four people, black fixtures for hot and cold water, black ceramic tile. The ensemble was just perfect for Duo's unusual taste. The shower was specially made also, separate from the tub, having eight heads aligned in specific areas to give the occupant ultimate massages!

Yes...Duo lived in that shower.

While his fellow pilots thought he was a water hog, Duo thought that this was one of God's simple luxuries. Growing up was hard for a street brat and there were times as he remembered from his past, that he had to fight just to wash his face. Water was such a commodity on L2. Yes. Life's simple pleasures that people often take for granted...pleasures he cherished and would cherished for the rest of his life.

He shook his head, trying to get out of his melancholy mood. Unbraiding his hair, letting it hang like a cascading waterfall, he walked over the shower, turning on the hot water. He then turned on the cold, adjusting the temperature until it was just right.

Showertime was also his quiet time. Though he was still on his guard, he allowed the water to soak into his lithe frame taking all the evil away. Warm liquid caressed his body like a lover's hands. Would he ever get the guts to tell Quarte the truth? Where his heart truly was? He knew Quarte cared about Zechs...a great deal in fact. But who wouldn't! The silver blonde lightening count was incredible: strong, self assured...masculine...

He looked down, his body agreeing with him. "Oh brother! Give me a break! I am not playing today!" Ignoring his body's response, he took the soap, scrubbing gently on his delicate skin. 

Pale roses. 

That was what someone had told him while he was growing up...about his complexion that is. It reminded people of pale roses and autumn. He couldn't help have feminine colorings or even looking like one. There were many a time he had to punch unwanted attention on his part. It was a miracle he was still a virgin. But his strange coloring didn't get him any parents. No...Just Sister Helen and Father Maxwell...Who were the best parents anyone could ever have! It was a pity they went away to heaven. Touching the silver cross, his only other heirloom from them, he relaxed as the water pounded on him, shaking his head like cat, grabbing the shampoo to commence on his hair.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, the ebony toy panther which always remained on Duo's bed was suddenly no where to be seen. Usually, the stuffed toy lay right alongside of Duo's black satin pillow, since he slept with it every night. It was the only gift other than the cross that linked him to his past.

Large glassy gold eyes blinked into awareness. The toy's fur tickled as she stretched wondering where the heck was she. All she remembered was that her master Duoseque was running again from trouble and he started getting sick...coughing terribly...like he couldn't breathe. 

From the look of things...she was in a room, a very big room...

"Why the heck was everything black?" She thought out loud, looking around the spacious room.. "And the room is too big! Why is the room so big?!"

Duo was coming out of the shower at that moment. He could have sworn he heard something. Looking around, he shrugged going back into the bathroom to search for a hairdryer and a brush to detangle his mane.

Shini looked up from her hiding place from underneath the bed. She smiled in excitement! "Yes!" she exclaimed mentally. "He's fine! My prince is fine!! Look at him! He's still so beautiful after all these years! It's hard to imagine that even if he keeps dying...but I won't fail this time!! Not this time!! It is my sworn duty to protect my master and find his soulmate! Else we will be cursed forever!!!" It was only so many time you could die only to be reincarnated.

It was unfair about their exile and the circumstances surrounding her lord were unjust but she wouldn't leave his side and would kill anyone who attempt to betray her master. Duoseque was the most kind hearted and the most loving human she had ever met and she knew she loved him with all her heart. Why would she do what she did if she didn't? He practically raised her from a kitten when she herself was abandoned on the streets, newly born. Luckily that day, his father found her and gave her to Duoseque as a present. 

"It had to be love at first sight." She giggled in remembrance. It wasn't so long ago as she remembered how his father, the king of Araba would always come in the room before they went to sleep saying they were two of a kind...His little prince and the little death. 

Yes...She knew that she was named Shinigami, Dusoseque's godmother which seemed kinda odd for even her to comprehend. 

How could the Goddess of Death be the godmother to a child of light?

Beat me. But Duoseque's father had many friends including Nataku, the god of the Dragon Clan who was his heart. From conversations she could understand when she learned to read, Nataku and Michel were best friends but because Nataku was a god of the human realm, while Michel of the forbidden realm...they could only see each other on neutral ground. This was a very hard feat and as the two princes grew older, they made sure they saw each other as much as possible. They would not let the rules of their countries effect their friendship. But because of this simple fact...Michel had to make Shinigami, also deeply connected as his first cousin the godmother of his only son...the last of his children when he wanted Nataku as the godfather. Nataku had respected his wishes, explaining to his friend that night that little Duoseque would always be under his protection....

"Protection he said..." she began, scrunching up her face in annoyance. "He didn't protect us when that witch framed my master." 

The pain was still bitter in her mouth. Feeling your body change, having limits on your power when you were the greatest warrior cat of them all.

She sighed in annoyance. Getting worked up about the past was not going to help the situation nor save her beloved prince. Looking down on her current appearance, she also notice that her present form was not gonna help either as she glared at the rounded paws. "I look a mess." She exclaimed. "This will not do. As Royal guardian of his majestic Dusoeque Michel Maxellus, I must be presentable at all times!" Giggling for laying on her proclamation a little too thick, she concentrated, her hazel eyes turning violet as she began the transformation.

Duo didn't notice the strange light coming from underneath his bed as he walked out the bathroom again with his hairdryer and brush in tow. He knew wasn't crazy. Someone was in his room but the moment he looked on his bed....he screamed....

"SHINIGAMI!!! WHO STOLE MY SHINI!!!"

Four sets of ears perked up and like the speed up light, raced up the stairs towards Duo's room. Heero arrived first, kicking down the door followed by Trowa then Quarte and last by surely not least Wufei, who was at the present time wearing an apron. It was his turn to cook tonight and since he was the only other one who could besides Trowa, he was starting early when he heard the ear splitting scream. So now there stood four deadly gundam pilots with the fifth unmoving, staring into space.

Quarte was the first to speak, kneeling down as he approached his best friend. "Duo-kun! Are you alright?"

Silence. Duo sat on the floor, in a black robe and a towel on his head, catatonic, holding on to a collar with a cute bell, seemingly ripped from something. Heero cautiously inched closer, wiping his hand in front of Duo's face. 

"Hn.."

Trowa, blinking his one visual eye, couldn't believe the talkative boy was still silent. "Okay...now this is scary."

"I'll say." Wufei replied, wiping his hands on his neko apron trying his best to ignore the braided boy's nakedness without bleeding. "The baka finally went and done it. He's lost his mind...whatever was left."

Quarte glared at Wufei, causing the Chinese lad to back up in fear. Looking back on Duo, Quarte proceeded to talk Duo back into consciousness.

A lonely tear fell from Duo's eyes.

Now they knew something was wrong.

Duo blinked as another tear fell. "Shini..."

"Huh?" Trowa replied. "Who's Shini?"

"It's his panther, Trowa." Quarte answered. "It never leaves this room and from the look of it...that's all that left."

"Well..." Wufei began, sarcastically, "Who would think a missing toy would shut him up. I have to make a note of that..."

"SHUT UP WUFEI!"

"What?!?" His chocolate eyes widening as he threw up his hands. "It was a joke!"

"You know Duo is senstive about certain things!"

"Maa Maa...I know...Don't touch the hair, the cross or the panther else you suffer the wrath of Shinigami..."

"Precisely..." Quarte replied. " And if we don't find out what actually happened to it, Duo's gonna go on the war path!"

Even Heero shivered, backing away. Duo was ruthless when it came to revenge, each prank worse than the next. He was still traumatized from the last one. That's while Duo had his own room now while he shared his with Trowa. Oh no...that baka was going to get his toy back...even if it killed him.

"We could go to the toy stores to get another one."

"That wouldn't work..." Quarte explained, "It has to be the exact copy of it."

"So what are we going to do, Oh majestic one!"

Blonde hair ruffled. "Wufei, ever since you've been dating Sally, your attitude has be stinking!"

"It has not!" Wufei yelled." And don't bring Sally into this!"

Trowa felt an argument swelling between the two friends and Wufei was not going to win against the blonde bomb. Not when it came to protecting his friend. ""Guys! Chill a sec. Let's not assume that the thing was destroyed..."

It is not a thing...it's a panther." Quarte replied respectively.

Trowa sighed. "Excuse me...panther. It has to be around here somewhere. Maybe it fell off the bed or something." He kneeled down in front of Duo. "Duo...did you check under your bed?"

Violet eyes, reaming with silver tears blinked into green and gold orbs. "No...I didn't get a chance to cause it was there before I went in the bathroom."

"So let's check under the bed. "Will that make you feel better?"

Duo nodded as Quarte held him while the guys began to search for the elusive Shinigami panther.

Shini, who was still under the bed, not totally finished her transformation into her cat humanoid form had to change back. Wufei blinked as he pulled up the cover and saw the blasted toy among the comics, sneakers, Duo's Thermal Scythe and other objects of Duo's playtime. He blushed when he saw old playgirl magazines under there. 

"Is this it, Baka?" He grumbled shoving the stuffed animal in Duo's face. 

Duo squealed! "SHINI BABY!! Where were you!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped. After shaking their heads, Heero and Trowa left leaving Wufei, Quarte and Duo still in the room. Duo stopped a moment, blushing as he remembered he wasn't alone in the room, still cuddling the panther in his arms, looking like a satisfied little boy. Quarte giggled at him, about to leave when Wufei made another sarcastic remark. Duo had to hold Quarte back as Wufei left out the room laughing.

"I don't believe you screamed for Shini, Chester?"

"She's my good luck charm. I can't lose her, Blondie." He yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap before dinner. Wake me up, ne?"

Nodding, Quarte left leaving Duo alone about to jump into his bed for a well needed nap. It wasn't long before Duo's soft snores echoed in the room and Shini grumbled. "Just you wait, master...I will protect you from the mean man! Now I have to transform to protect you." And as she changed, Duo slept...soundly...without any idea of how his life was about to change....

TBC


	4. Chapter three Enter Shinigami: Hi! I'm...

Duo: WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!?

**Genie of Mine**  
By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com  
Revised: Monday, May 21, 2001

Pairings: As of this moment, 1x3, 6x4, 5+Sally Po, ?x2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine!! WAAHH!! THE HORROR!!! But the other characters are! HEHEHE!!!

Warning: ^^ Okay, this chapter does have language!!!! 

Dedication: Yes! I'm dedicating this chapter to Novea Rikuo, who is currently my muse!!! (Seeing Novea getting embarrassed is my specialty!! Giggle), my cousin Steve who is an absolute nutcase as my beta reader and who could forget my little sister Silverfox who is a great writer in her own right and who helped me rpg scenes with me online! I love that girl!

Special Notes: (#) represents thoughts

**Chapter 3- Enter Shinigami: HI! ^_^ I'm Shini!!**

The lovely sounds of pots clang throughout the kitchen performing a rhapsody of lovely smells. Music danced in the air while the artist worked and telling from the aromas within the room, this was no ordinary show. The presentation set before him had to be an act of love and judging from it, it could only be the work of a master chef. But who could that be? Who could be performing such artistry in such a kitchen and alone. None of the Winner's regular or kitchen staff was in the house at the moment, all of the members sent away the night before.

But within this kindly mansion...only a few boys were within...or should I say Gundam pilots....

"Why are you so mean to Duo, Wufei!!"

The muscular frame of an ebony haired Asian youth jumped nearly 10 miles out of his skin! From the eyes of the viewer, all you saw were colors of black and white as he jumped down from the chandelier landing on his feet with the grace of a panther. Turning, gazing at his unwelcome visitor, the teenager viewed the person behind him, feeling the full force of a glare aimed directly at him like an avenging angel. He didn't even hear the blonde teenager approach. Being around this group of guys, he knew that he was starting to lose his touch. Wufei sighed before he spoke. "I was only teasing, Quarte. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because...he's my best friend and..." Quarte paused, his thoughts rambling knowing that he shouldn't be telling Wufei this but he had to tell someone. "He's lonely."

"Lonely?!" Wufei yelled before he could stop it. Now this piques his curiosity. As much as that American talked, not to mention all the practical jokes the guys all suffered under him. "How the hell could that baka..." Words halted in mid flight as a blue-eyed glare wicked enough to burn a hole in the wall faced him. UH Oh! Time to change tactics real quick. "...Uh? okay..." Wufei replied smiling defensively, "Maxwell lonely? We are talking about the same personStrange colored eyes, Long braid..."

"Think about it, Wufei-kun." Quarte replied pointing a finger at the Asian chest's for emphasis, "Heero's with Trowa, I'm with Millardo or rather I want to be and you and Sally are an item. Where does that leave Duo?"

Eyes as deep as midnight blinked, totally aware of the words being thrown at him. There was a time when he even asked himself that same question. It wasn't until Sally approached him while paying a visit to their safe house, a night when he was injured from a fight yet again. The injury was a simple break in two places nothing much to worry about but she fussed with him the whole time and he was the one that was hurt. Yes...it was a fact that he didn't even like her that much...but the more they argued...which eventually led to talking...he suddenly felt comfortable around her. All the rants, calling her an Onna' were probably endearments in his own way since that was all he knew. Especially being married to Meiran, the heartless harpy from hell...a fact which none of the other pilots knew...yet. "Yes..."he thought, starting to get upset at Quarte's accusations but he nipped that in the bud because once Quarte started, there was no stopping him. The funny part about the whole ordeal was...Quarte's words rang true within his heart and his soul...a soul confused even if he was dating Sally. Strange thoughts about his sexuality confused him though he wouldn't admit that just yet. "So...what do you want me to do about it? Hmmm....fix him up on a blind date or something?"

Quarte thought a moment, blinking at that idea. "A blind date? Hmmmnnn...that's not a bad idea..."

Wufei's eyes widened in fear. "No! Hell no! Duo would not go for that, Quat and you know it!" He had to stop him before that blonde boy's mind started rolling on hyper-drive! Wufei knew he would end up the victim for Duo's antics if the braided boy knew that it was him who thought of the idea. Pictures of a prank war flashed across his mind, sending a shiver up and down his spine from the mere thought of agreeing. Even he, the fearless pilot of Nataku, feared Duo's ruthlessness for revenge. He saw it every time Duo got into Deathscythe, ready for action. The fury of the self-proclaimed Lord of Death was relentless, more vicious than a pit bull terrier and stubborn as hell to stop. Even he had to admit that the boy was a genus when it came to destruction.

~***~

While Wufei tried hard to persuade Quarte not to interfere in their friend's love life, as he was supposedly asleep upstairs, Duo was slowly coming back to consciousness in his very comfortable bed with ebony satin sheets. The lithe teenager sighed in his sleep. Usually his dreams were haunted by nightmares of death, screams and carnage but lately they were filled of dark ebony eyes and majestic wings. Silent whispers plagued his ears as if someone was searching for him for a very long time. Usually these dreams consisted of warm exotic locations and perfumed scents of jasmine and sweet milk, lingering in the air. Within these odd dreams, someone was watching himhe could feel it. Something black was always gazing at him from the corner of his eyes yet the moment he turned, it would disappear as an apparition would. The effect was always the same, forcing him to wake up, soaking in a cold sweat and very sticky. 

Yet...something else was in his dreams...something that resembled a very large cat...a very large black cat...like his stuffed panther Shinigami.

Absently, he grabbed for something, his hands reaching for his Shini as he fought himself not to get up. If not for Quarte's dinner party, Duo would have remained in bed for the rest of the day. Slowly, lovely violet orbs opened blurring from the dark colors of the room. 

A slight rustle was heard and Duo found himself attuning his senses more without fully opening his eyes. 

Someone was in his room again. Maybe a stray cat came through the kitchen door again while everyone was asleep. Opening his eyes more, violet focused on something on his bed...Something whose chest was rising up and down in a steady pace.

Chest?!?

Amaryllises eyes widen in shock! Duo saw the thing' if you could call it a thing on his bed. From the appearance of it, the thing looked like a tiny teenaged girl around his age, about 7 inches long, with black cat ears on top of her head and a warm golden complexion. Her short glossy black hair tapered off on her swan-like neck and as his eyes traveled further down her back, a tail 3-½ inches in length lazily swayed from side to side. Duo's eyes shrunk to violet dots and covered his mouth trying not to scream. "What the fuck..."

It was at that point, Shini yawned, sitting upright on the comfortable bed, slowly wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Huge hazel gold eyes blinked a moment, looking up curiously, gazing into a sea of violet...stormy violet, so deep it was changing to black as fear rose within its depth. 

Shini blinked into awareness. This was not a good sign. She had to relax her young master before he panicked. Deciding on a simple approach, the little cat maiden smiled, her golden dimples showing cutely on her heart-shaped face as she said "Hello master!"

Faster than Deathscythe swung his thermal sickle, Duo scrambled out of that bed running directly to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Shini sweatdropped as she watched the boy flee, crossing her legs in an Indian stance. "That went as well as expected" she replied, shaking her head. Instead of staying on the bed, she decided to look around the room of her new home as she waited until the master came back.

~***~

Meanwhile, at the bathroom sink, Duo turned on the facet and was splashing large qualities of water on his face. Water splashing all over and soaking the floor didn't even cross his mind. He didn't even care about wetting his hair or anything. Just was too terrified to go back into his bedroom at the moment.

"It was just a dream!" he rattled on, trying to convince himself as he continued staring into the mirror that that thing in the room was just a figment of his imagination. "Yes! That's right! You did not see or hear that thing in the room talking to you!"

Feeling reassured he smiled at himself, grabbing the towel from the side and began wiping his face as he turned to the bathroom door to leave. The door creaked a little as it opened and Duo peeked just to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. It appeared that nothing was there. He sighed, a breath of relief, wiping his brow for emphasis and walked back into the room. The thing was not there...just a dream.

"Damn! I got my shirt wet! Gotta get another one." He ran to his drawer pulling out a black poet shirt and a white undershirt. Wet clothes flew in the air, thrown across the room into the hamper with the basketball skills he was known to have. He never saw the little maiden flutter into his hair as he gradually pulled the black shirt over his head and he thought nothing of it until he felt something pull his braid and heard soft words whispered into his ear, "You are so silly, master!"

Duo's hands went straight to his hair, grabbing at whatever was there and the moment he felt something, he frowned in anger. "No! No! I'm not going crazy!" Pulling his hands forward, right in front of his face, stood the little cat maiden, smiling like there was not tomorrow. 

"Sweet Mary, Mother of God!".

"You say the funniest things, Master Duoseque!" the little maiden replied.

Duo looked at it confused. "What?!" he screamed, and then lowered his voice. "That's not my name! And what the heck are you!" 

Shini just continued smiling at him. "Yes it is, Master. And as for who I am, I am Shinigami, your eternal servant. Guardian of his majesty Duoseque Michel Maxellus!"

The looks coming from Duo at the little cat girl was enough to commit her in a sanitary! She had to be crazy! But then his mindset changed drastically. It had to be a prank from the guys. Running around the room, he started searching for microphones, sensors, or any type of device to detect his actions as the little cat maiden watched his actions. "Okay...I get it! You can come out now!!" He yelled making sure someone hurt him. 

Shini looked at him confused. "Huh?! Who do you want to come out?"

Duo laughed at the little maiden, continually looking around the room. "This is an interesting toy, Quarte! And with the puppet talking without supervision is cool!"

Shini blinked. "Supervision? Puppet?" Something was really wrong if her master didn't recognize her. "I am no puppet, master! See?" and she then proceeded to give him her tail. "Here! Pull it."

Duo was weary at first but then of his better judgement, gently yank on the tiny tail and the maiden yelled at him. "HEY! NOT SO HARD!"

Shini watched as the boy, her beloved master Duoseque who was calling himself Duo, faint to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "By Aladdin's Carpet, What have I done!" She gently slapped Duo's face but he wouldn't get up. Suddenly she heard footsteps at the door again and flew to the closet right before a strange tall boy with green eyes and rust colored hair covering his right eye entered the room.

"Duo? Are you..." Trowa's soft words stopped the moment he saw his friend's body on the floor again. "Not again." He grumbled as he kneeled down. Lightly, he began slapping the unconscious boy on the face. It was hard to tell if he was breathing with his pale complexion. 

After a few second, Duo's eyes finally blinked groggily at the French/Spanish youth. "Hey! Stop it already!" 

"Are you okay?" Trowa replied, slowly helping Duo onto his bed so he could sit up. "I found you unconscious on the floor!"

Duo grabbed Trowa suddenly, staring into his face like a madman. DID YOU SEE HER?!"

Trowa blinked, his green eyes showing confusion within it depths. "Her? See who?"

"SHINIGAMI! She's flying around in here!"

Sweatdropping, Trowa stared blankly with his uncovered eye at the braided boy before him. "Are we talking about your stuffed panther again, Duo.?"

Duo shook his head, from side to side, franticly! "No! I'm not!" He felt his voice raising, trying to make the boy understand. "She's flying around in here!"

"Who?"

"Shinigami!"

Okay...Duo must have hit his head a little too hard when he hit the floor that first time. "Your stuffed panther is flying around in your room?"

"No!" the frantic boy screamed again, "Look! There's this midget cat girl with wings flying around in here calling her Shinigami and me her master! You've got to believe me, Trowa!"

The one green visible eye stared into Duo's violet ones. "A midget cat girl?"

"Uh Huh!" Duo nodded his head with his braid bouncing up and down.

"...flying around in your room?"

"Yes! She's got black hair, gold eyes and kinda cute I might add but that's beyond the point!"

That was too hard to believe in Trowa's mind. "UhDuo?"

"Yes?" Duo replied blinking, calmly.

"Did you eat anything today other than that glass of Pepsi?"

Duo frowned, staring hard at the uni-banged boy in disbelief. Trowa didn't believe him. He could feel it from the way the boy was looking at him. They knew he never lied. Why didn't he believe him?

# Well think, Duo, would you believe what you're saying? You sound like a lunatic! #

He had to think a sec. He may talk a lot, cause havoc wherever he went but he did not lie. That was his chosen rule. He may run and hide but he would never lie! "Look Trowa...it may sound off the wall, but there was something flying around in here! Something with wings and was talking to me right in my face!"

Trowa just placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Alright, I believe you."

"No you don't!" Duo exclaimed, grumpily, folding his arms across his chest and pouting so adorably. It was such a cute sight that Trowa had to giggle, lifting his hand to his face and softly chuckling behind them. "Come on downstairs." Trowa began gently pulling his friend towards the door, deciding the hyper boy needed some air. "I need your help setting up the table and just a little extra help on something else."

"Help?" Duo questioned, pausing before they walked out the door. "With what?"

"Well..." Trowa replied, raking a hand through his bang, "I've invited a special friend of mine to dinner."

"Friend?" Duo thought curiously, "Who? Catherine?"

Shaking his head in disagreement, "No...not Cathy. It's a surprise, Duo...for Quarte."

"Quarte?" Now that perked his interest. "You didn't get Zechs did you?"

Trowa blushed in spite of himself. How the heck did he guess that?

"So I was right." Duo replied nonchalantly. The look on Trowa's face was priceless; his shocked eyes caused Duo to giggle. "What? You think I didn't know about them? Oh please!" his violet eyes glowing mischievously as his lithe arms crossing over his chest for emphasis, "Quarte gets stars in his eyes by the mere mention of that name." Smiling, he winked at his comrade. "I won't tell ...I promise..." 

And with that, the two boys walked out of Duo's bedroom, Duo cracking the door just a little as they ventured down the stairs. They didn't see the side closet door crack open, showing a very determined flying cat girl who was still smelt the essence of her master in the room.

"Don't worry, Master Duoseque..." the little maiden whispered, her angelic wings flapping as she folded her arms across her ample chest, "You will remember everything...once I'm through with you."

~***~

The house was in full swing. Duo was in the dining room putting the final touches on the table, setting places for six, when the doorbell rung. Placing the forks down to the side, he paused a moment to go get the door but Quarte was already at the door praying it was the flower setting he ordered earlier. Boy was he surprised when he saw who was on the other side.

"Good evening, Little one."

If the temperature in the house were 90 degrees, it would have had no comparison on what Quarte felt at that moment. The angelic looking boy, crimson from head to toe, stared at the secret object of his desire before him. Total shock registered across his face! Allah was looking down on him that night because his prayers were answered. He didn't expect Zechs to be at his doorstep. Trowa walked over to the door since both parties had lost their tongues staring longingly gazing at each other.

"YO SEXY! Come on in, ole man!! Glad you could make it!"

Millardo blinked those beautiful azure orbs at his friend. "Old? Who are you calling old? I'm only 21, Trowa."

Quarte couldn't help staring at the two in shock. The Lightening count and his fellow Gundam pilot, Heavyarms were friends? When the heck did that happen? This was a mystery that Quarte had to solve as he followed the pair into the livingroom. Duo was snickering up a storm at the reaction from his beloved friend. He turned back to the table looking at his accomplishment. "See!" as he silently spoke to himself, "I wish they would stop treating me like an idiot."

#But you act like one#

"I do not!" he yelled at himself. "It's just for presentation purposes. I've been through enough pain to last a lifetime." He was so in thought he didn't even hear Wufei calling him from the kitchen.

"MAXWELL!!"

"Huh?" he zoomed around, whipping his hair, having it whap him square in his eye! "OW!!"

Wufei blinked a moment, not saying a word as he went to help the injured boy. He took Duo's arm, guiding him to the kitchen.

"Sit down a sec" Wufei spoke, guiding Duo to a chair, "Let me look at it."

Without the slightest resistance, Duo allowed the quiet Asian boy to search his face for any permanent damage. He waited, trying not to squirm much, waiting for the insult to come. Moments past and still no insults just gentle hands feeling his face. Wufei stepped away, going to the sink and wetting a hand towel with cold water. He then came back to Duo, placing the cool cloth on his brow.

"Itai!"

"Careful" Wufei replied holding the cloth to Duo's left eye.

"I am! I am!" For a hyper boy, who had the attention span of a tick, Duo actually sat therequietly. No rantingno raving. The room was as quiet as it could be. Dishes of food settled on the counter, cooling in their various corning wares. The voices of their comrades could still be heard from the other room. Duo grumbled in spite of himself, grabbing the end of his braid, feeling the satiny softness of the combined strands. "I oughta cut this shit off"

Wufei stared at him, annoyed that even a statement like that would enter the braided boy's mouth. To even be coming from his mouth was blasphemous. Wufei tried to picture a version of Duo with short-cropped hair and punted that vision into hyperspace. "Are you nuts?!" he yelled as the words spilled from his mouth. He blinked not believing he said it out loud. "ErI mean"

Thank goodness Duo wasn't really listening to him, sitting with his head bowed, steadily playing with his braid feeling sorry for himself. "Heero thinks it's impractical and a nuisance. Even you hate it"

"No I don't."

"I suppose I'll cut it like Quat's..."

Wufei shook his head in disagreement. "Naah" he replied knowing Quarte's haircut would not fit Duo one bit. "Don't cut it. You wouldn't be Duo without it."

Duo stopped, shocked by Wufei's admission about his hair. His violet eyes lifted to stare into Wufei's chocolate eyes causing the Asian youth to blink in confusion.

"What?" Wufei replied.

"Wufei" Duo smiled slightly. "AWWWthat's the nicest thing you've ever said! I'd hug you, but my eye hurts." He patted the cloth to his sore eye for emphasis.

Wufei blushed and Duo blinked in amazement. "Oi, Wuffywhat's wrong with you? You're all pink? Does touching boys make you have nosebleeds or something?" Duo was in the teasing mood at the moment. He knew Wufei was straight and no matter how he felt about Wufei, he would respect the lad and his relationship with Sally. 

Wufei coughed, yelling "No!" and decided to get some ice, walking over the refrigerator. Duo leaned back in his chair. His eye felt a lot better. " Aw! It's okay! A little whiplash wouldn't kill me, Wufie." He replied, getting up from his chair and walking over to Wufei. Wufei didn't suspect a thing as a hand to come in contact with his butt, smacking sharply across it. He stutters his indignation at the braided boy running out the door as Quarte walked into the kitchen.

"Wufei, Sally's here!" Quarte announced gleefully. Wufei ran out the kitchen then, hot on Duo's heels before he started messing with his girlfriend.

Quarte giggled watching Wufei argue with Duo from the kitchen door as his "Chester" danced around Sally for protection from the big bad Chang Wufei. Letting the door swing closed on its own, Quarte went to his cordless and began dialing a combination of numbers. A smooth voice came on the line and Quarte smiled in spite of himself. "Hello, Treize? It's meQuarte. I need you to do me a favor"

TBC 


End file.
